Mine
by Misty Narumi
Summary: random drabble of KaixAichi


Light shone against the plastic doors through closed curtains lighting the semi-dark room. Birds softly chirped, singing their morning tune that it was a new day. Inside the room, a figure lay on the bed covered in bed sheets; and a vacant space was beside him.

Aichi stirred before blinking a couple of times. He glanced behind him, turning his profile towards the ceiling. The sad thought slightly tugged on his heart of not waking up to a serene face and teal eyes or in a warm embrace. He closed his eyes as he stretched his limbs and yawned. Aichi pushed the sheets to the side revealing himself only dressed in a large white long-sleeved blouse. He then made his way to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

Aichi turned the knob to the faucet and splashed some cool water on his face. He turned off the faucet before wiping his face with the hand towel. He paused for a moment as his sapphire orbs glanced at a golden ring on his ring finger. A wistful smile graced his lips thinking back….

…to the beginning of his first meeting with Kai, their first Vanguard fight and first time participating in the regional and nationals. When Aichi had felt depressed over the words by Ren of him being weak and that it was "his fault" of Team Q4's lost, Kai encouraged him…cheered him in his own way to become stronger.

Months had passed since then with feelings for each other slowly emerged. Aichi knew he had viewed Kai as a role model, but after that moment Kai saved him from the darkness his emotions for the older boy got the best of him.

Weeks had passed after that day with them not confessing their feelings for one another even with all those times they were alone. Until that one fateful day, Kai had proposed to Aichi. Kai slipped a golden ring onto Aichi's finger before kissing it delicately causing the boy to blush and heart skipping a beat. Kai soon waved him goodbye as he left Aichi's home.

Soon after receiving the ring, Aichi moved in with Kai at his apartment with the brunette's suggestion. Aichi assured his mother and Emi that he would be all right with Kai there to lead Aichi to his home. Emi was skeptical about the idea, but seeing her brother happy being around Kai there was nothing she could do to change his mind. Also, after getting to Kai a bit more, their mother seemed to like Kai and trusted him. At their mother's suggestion, Aichi was to be sure to visit them whenever he could.

Aichi snapped out of his thoughts as arms wrapped around his waist and pulled close to his captor. He thought his heart had skipped a beat. His lukewarm breath against Aichi's ear caused the boy's cheeks flush a bit of red hue.

"K-Kai!"

"Woke up early without me there to wake you, huh, Ai?" Kai spoke in a calm tone yet almost teasingly. He gave a small nibble at the tip of the boy's ear with the boy releasing a mew in his throat. Kai smirked in amusement. He first thought of give Aichi a little tease, but decided to wait until later that night.

"Breakfast is ready," Kai said releasing his embrace. Aichi pouted a bit disappointed. "Hurry before it gets cold," he added before exiting the room.

Soon after breakfast, Kai and Aichi got dressed and ready for school. Kai waited patiently in front of the door with a relaxed expression. He glanced to see Aichi, dressed in the high school uniform, rush towards him with a cheerful face, which always bring a smile to Kai (only mentally). Aichi gave him a warm smile saying he's ready. Before Kai was able to respond, his eyes averted towards the younger boy's ring finger.

"Aichi…" Kai spoke in a stern tone. Aichi stared at him slightly confused. Given by how the brunette was looking at him, he could guess it was about the ring.

"I…want to look at it longer," Aichi chirped.

Kai continued to stare at Aichi. Aichi bit his bottom lip thinking of a better response. He guessed that Kai did not buy such a statement… heck nothing fools him and Aichi should know better. Not to mention he had a long time span to stare at it ever since Kai proposed his feelings. Just as his lips parted to give another response, Kai leaned foreword to whisper in his ear, his tone stern yet soothing that could make his lover lightweight.

"No one will take you away. I will promise you that."

His fingers gripped the bluenette's chin and stole a passionate kiss that lasted for a few moments.

_You're Mine_


End file.
